Super Sonic Soup for the Soul
by Mystery002
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles with various pairings, themes, and genres.
1. Seduction

Author's Note: Well, I've decided to start my own drabble collection because a) it's a fun thing to do and b) I have a lot of ideas for stories that aren't worth turning into two thousand word-plus one-shots, so I'll just write them here! Hope you enjoy some of the wicked and weird ideas swimming around in my head!

* * *

**Super Sonic Soup for the Soul**

* * *

**Shadow and Rouge - Seduction**

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended," Rouge commented dryly, eying the fidgeting black hedgehog before her.

True to his nature, the ultimate life form huffed and snapped his head to the side like a pouting child. "I didn't have any say in the matter. My orders are to seduce the subject, and I thought you could teach me how."

The luscious white bat grinned, slowly and carefully draping an arm around Shadow's shoulders. She had to hold back a fit of laughter at how the male stiffened up like a board the second their bodies made contact.

"So..." she purred, drawing the word out like a song note. "Why come to me?"

"You're often sent on missions that involve seducing targets of the opposite gender," the ultimate life form recited, as if he had carefully planned out the words hours before.

"Oh Shadow," Rouge smiled, scooting closer to the black hedgehog since they were both sitting on the same couch in her upstairs living quarters of Club Rouge. Her sweet tone fell flat. "Now you're just being a sexist."

Shadow's eyes shot to meet hers and widened a fraction. Was she being serious? A few seconds past and when the bat starting giggling, the ultimate life form knew he had been duped.

Not being able to help himself, a small tinge of rose colored the dark hedgehog's cheeks as he stared at his female companion blankly. "Rouge, this is serious, my mission starts in an hour!"

The snowy white bat giggled for a few more moments before controlling herself, straightening out and facing Shadow. "What…um…how should I – no…what do you want to know?"

"The target is a female hedgehog about your age, a high-ranking officer of a terrorist Private Military Organization, and I need to take her into custody…" he trailed off, taking a sudden interest in the floor. "…I need to know how to seduce her so that I can get her alone."

"Well then," the huntress smiled, scooting closer to the already tomato-red ultimate life form. "The first thing you need is confidence. Confidence is the key to seducing the opposite sex."

…

…

"Shadow! Shadow! Confidence means that you have to look at the person you're trying to seduce, not the carpet!"

The anti-hero's head snapped up as he willed himself to look Rouge in the eye. What the hell was wrong with him? He was never shy or nervous, but then again, he never had to seduce anyone either, or learn how to with the closest person to him, who happened to be female.

"Right," he breathed out, nodding his head slightly.

Rouge scooted a little closer, and Shadow had to bite his own lip to stop himself from backing away. She raised her slender index finger. "Now that you've established eye-contact, you need to smile and coo her with words. Words are the key to a woman's heart, Shadow."

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"What the hell am I supposed to say to her?"

"Flatter the girl," Rouge suggested. "Talk about how beautiful her eyes are, or how you love her smile."

"…"

The huntress resisted the urge to smack the poor hedgehog. "I suppose we'll need to role-play if you're ever going to get this right."

Shadow thanked the good lord above that it wasn't one of those cliché moments where he was taking a big gulp of water, because he surely would have spit it out at the sound of the bat's suggestion.

"…You've got to be shitting me."

"Come on, don't be such a baby!" the GUN agent laughed, grabbing onto the hedgehog's arm and dragging him closer so that their noses were only a foot apart.

Shadow blinked. "…Now what?"

"Sweet-talk me."

"What?"

"Sweet-talk me!"

"No matter how many times you repeat it, I'm still going to say 'what?' if you don't tell me what that means."

"Use words to coo me into romantic submission!"

"You're acting like a teenage, hormone-driven girl."

"Just do it!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

Sighing, Shadow rubbed his temples and focused on the task at hand. Straightening out, he met Rouge's gaze intensely.

"You're glaring at me."

The ultimate life form blinked, his stare relaxing.

"That's better."

"Rouge…" he purred in the sexiest and seductive voice he could muster. The bat's eyes widened slightly. Where did that come from? It actually sounded…attractive.

"You're eyes are like an endless ocean…" he suddenly grasped her hand tightly. Rouge's cheeks reddened slightly. "An ocean in which I wish to be lost forever." His other hand moved, this time to softly caress the side of her face. "It would be my honor if you would join me for dinner this evening."

Then, as sudden as it had started, the session between the two ended. Rouge was actually left breathless, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment. Shadow, taking in the bat's form, raised a brow.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" Rouge choked out, trying desperately to regain her dignity. "Nothing…that was just really good."

Apparently satisfied with himself, Shadow stood from the couch and headed towards the door. Opening it with a creak, Rouge called after him one more time.

"Shadow!"

He stopped in acknowledgement.

"Where did you learn to act like that?"

There was a brief flutter of silence, and then Shadow turned to her, a dark half-smile arched onto his lips.

"Who said I was acting?"


	2. Warrior

Author's Note: This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I lost the drive to turn this into a full-fledged story. Instead of abandoning it, I just turned it into a drabble!

* * *

**Knuckles - Warrior**

Powerful knees of a once strong and proud warrior hit the ground with a pathetic and shameful thud. A pair of spiked, gloved hands followed not soon after, their palms flat against the dew-covered grass. A beat, then a clot of blood stained the vibrant green grass, mixing with the fallen rain and falling off the blades of nature's children with a few plops.

The air around him roared with thunder, a streak of white-hot lightning tearing across the dusky skies surrounding Angel Island, his home, his sanctuary. The light drizzle that had been tapping away at his head transformed into a heavy, bucket-like fall. Blinking slowly, the warrior of crimson shakily repositioned his left arm to keep himself from teetering over. Gasping at the pain that one, slight change brought to his senses, his mouth released another splotch of murky blood.

How could someone be that physically overwhelming? No one had ever beaten Knuckles in hand-to-hand combat, but Eggman's newest creation did exactly that in less than ten minutes. It was the most one-sided fight he had ever experienced or heard of. There was no chance, no chance in hell of him winning.

The full moon above cast shadows over the fallen warrior, eerily illuminating the scene in a silky, silver shine. Shaking, Knuckles managed to move his right leg forward and bend his knee up. Using his left arm as a pivot, the echidna slowly stood, his form slouched over.

There were cuts, gashes, and bruises all over his body. It looked like someone had put the Master Emerald guardian through a meat-grinder. The rain washed away most of the blood, and since his fur was naturally red, it wasn't that easy to spot. But, as the warrior knew, there wasn't one part of his body that was free of blood.

He faintly felt the Master Emerald pulse behind him, a feeble attempt to protect the protector. Although Knuckles felt his energy level rise a sliver, there was no way it would even come close to being enough.

The ground shook at the exact same moment as a bolt of lightning danced across the dark, rainy sky. Warily raising his head, the guardian saw his opponent – no, more like butcher – stalking through the darkness out of the forest surrounding the clearing.

Its bulky arms were slouched forward, nearly touching the ground. Bright, white teeth that were stained with blood – his blood – shone through the darkness. Shadows rolled over the creature until it finally stepped into a patch of earth illuminated by the moon hanging in the sky above.

It was Sonic, in the most disturbing form Knuckles had ever seen him in.

He didn't know what happened up there in space with Eggman's fleet, but he knew it was linked to Sonic's sudden transformation into a monster. Through blurry eyes, Knuckles fully observed the beast.

Long blue hair and quills, an elegantly long snout, gleaming daggers for teeth, a bulky upper body and eyes that screamed – demanded – blood. Somehow, Sonic had managed to become a wolf hybrid of sorts.

There was no reasoning with it. Knuckles had tried that when the monster arrived on the floating island (how it managed that, he had no clue). He recognized it as Sonic, but the creature simply growled and attacked like a rabies-infested dog.

Periodically hidden in a blanket of shadows and revealed in slices of moonlight, Sonic continued to stalk towards his comrade, his upper lip curved up to reveal his blood-drenched, razor-sharp teeth.

'_Well, I guess this is it for me,' _Knuckles thought with a weary smile.

Sonic raised his right arm, bloody claws set on top bricks of hands gleaming under the fading moonlight. The echidna closed his eyes, waiting for sweet death to embrace him and take him away from his current pain.

A beat passed, and the guardian opened one eye, offhandedly noticing that the sun was beginning to rise. Then, a single thud rang through the air, disturbing the melodic sound of the rain for a moment.

Thunder crackled as Knuckles' body relaxed. He fell onto his back and smiled. The rain continued to fall on both the echidna, and the now reverted form of Sonic the Hedgehog.

A warrior didn't die that easily, after all.


	3. Chance Encounter

Author's Note: Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's your present, a oneshot with a hint of MephAmy!

* * *

**Amy and Mephiles – Chance Encounter**

Amy Rose blinked, her cyan-green eyes glazed over with disbelief as she quietly stared at the shadowy figure standing not ten feet from her. Not one day of her life could go normal, could it? Something weird and freaky always had to happen.

In fact, weird and freaky were two words she would use to describe the person in front of her. She had briefly seen him in their adventures in Soleanna, but they had never talked let alone looked at each other. She was busy helping the others save the world and he was busy…well, just being a weirdo.

"I was wondering when I was going to run into a member of your little group," the phantom before her said softly, his voice toneless. "Too bad it had to be you."

Something akin to shocked look crossed the girl's face. That was just disrespectful. She had been out taking a solo hike in the woods – you know, get to know nature and all that – and had just happened to run into the black and white version of Shadow. Was she really that useless, uninteresting?

"It's not like I wanted to see your mouth-less face again!" Amy huffed, completely disregarding the fact that she was, in fact, speaking to Mephiles, the demon of time.

The mind of Solaris raised a brow, almost as if he was slightly intrigued. "You're feistier than I remember." His eyes scanned her body, making her grasp onto the hem of her dress, unwillingly blushing slightly. "And I can see you've grown. How old are you now?"

"Why should I tell a creep like you?"

"Because the longer this conversation continues, the longer I can think about what I'm going to do with you. You're bettering your chances if you keep rousing my interest."

…

…

"I'm sixteen now."

"Ah, and that would make Sonic eighteen, correct?"

Amy blinked. "Well…yeah. So what?"

"You're legally a minor and he's an adult. He could get arrested for being with you."

The rose hedgehog's eyes lowered slightly, that strange, fiery sparkle in her eyes dying. "Don't worry about that, we're not together."

"Funny," Mephiles replied. "Back in Soleanna, he seemed rather fond of you."

"He seemed to like that Elise girl more," Amy bit out, her voice bitter.

"The princess?" the black and grey hedgehog asked tonelessly. "That would never work. She's human and he's a hedgehog."

"Yeah, but…"

Amy suddenly caught herself, remembering who she was talking to. "Wait a second! Why am I even telling you this? You're supposed to be dead anyway!"

"Fate has its funny little ways."

The rose hedgehog blinked. "What?"

The demon ignored the girl's inquiry. "Which way to Station Square?"

Her defenses were up in an instant. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm going to destroy it, obviously, along with everyone in your little _hero _group."

"Like I'll let you do that!" Amy hissed, eyes narrowing slightly. She was finished with being the helpless wimp that always needed saving. She was going to take this guy down here and now, then go brag about it to everyone.

In a wisp of leaves, Mephiles was gone.

For a second, Amy actually thought he had run away, deeming her a threat. That theory was shot straight to hell when she heard his voice right behind her, his breath fanning her neck.

"_Much _feistier than I remember."

The pink hedgehog was frozen still, as if someone with a remote control to her life had pressed the pause button. She was done for, dead. This freak would impale her with one of his crystal tumors and leave her here to rot.

She parted her dry lips to speak, but the only sound that came out was a pathetic little squeak.

Mephiles' voice crackled behind her, his laugh dry and half-hearted. "And you're also much more interesting. Perhaps, just this once, I'll let you slip away."

Amy said the next set of words before she could stop herself.

"That's nice of you."

She wished she could have kicked herself in the head. She probably just blew her only chance of getting out of this encounter alive.

"It's not for your sake, little girl, it's for mine…"

Amy blinked.

"…since you might entertain me more the next time we meet."

He was gone, and Amy nearly fainted, instead simply falling to her knees and counting her blessing. For she had just survived a chance encounter with Mephiles the Dark.


End file.
